


Competition

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [2]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover: Twilight/Priest<br/>Characters: Garret and Black Hat<br/>Two drabbles each 100 words<br/>No copyright infringement intended! Pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Since their first chance meeting their paths crossed more often. Both found hunting during small hours more effective. Therefore they came more often in conflict over prey. Strangely both seemed to have the same feeding habits. As both just recently moved into the area, they were shy of making a territorial claim. Therefore one day Black Hat decided to move to daytime hunting to avoid further clashes with his red eyed competitor. He wasn't best pleased to find that his competition had made the same move. Both formed the opinion that this couldn't go on. They seriously needed to talk. 


End file.
